An example of a conventional electromagnetic relay is shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B. As illustrated in these figures, an electromagnet block 3 is formed by winding a coil 2 around a barrel of an iron core 1 which is substantially U-shaped as viewed from the front. One end 4a of a movable iron fragment 4 is rotatably supported by one magnetic pole 1a of the iron core 1, and the other end 4b of the movable iron fragment 4 is opposed to the other magnetic pole 1b of the iron core 1 such that the other end 4b can be attracted to the other magnetic pole 1b (see JP-A-2001-155610). A card 5 is vertically moved by an engaging claw 4c which extends from the other end 4b of the movable iron fragment 4 rotatable in accordance with energization and de-energization of the electromagnet block 3 to open and close a contact. In particular, in order to make the electromagnetic relay thinner two coil terminals 6 and 7 connected with an extension line of the coil 2 are disposed within the width of the movable iron fragment 4 without protrusion of the coil terminals 6 and 7 therefrom.
In the above electromagnetic relay, however, the upper end of the coil terminal 6 protrudes outward from the tip of the movable iron fragment 4 in the longitudinal direction so as to secure a predetermined insulation distance between the coil terminals 6 and 7 and a space required to bind the extension line of the coil 2 thereto. Therefore, there is a limitation to the reduction of the length of the above electromagnetic relay, and thus an electromagnetic relay having greatly decreased length cannot be manufactured.